The Dark Prince
by EmoelmoRose
Summary: Suddenly pain erupted not in his scar but in his heart?... He didn't have time to ponder why before he fell over in pain, he felt like his heart was trying to pump cement out of his system. Blood began to pool underneath him as he began to loose consciousness, he was to disoriented to take notice of the ruby red snake like eyes looming over him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**Okay let me start of with saying I AM ASHAMED OF THE LAST CHAPTER utterly ashamed I got lazy and didn't want to put forth my best so I did a half arsed job, I felt so bad that I Did a remake. So REVIEW MY CHILDREN AND Oh yeah I don't own HP.**

**The Dark Prince**

_Harry anxiously watched the clock,tonight he was turning 16 and hopefully getting a magical inheritance. Ron Got his he supposedly gained a few inches putting him at six feet five, and his eyes changed from brown to hazel green. Hermione didn't get one being a Muggleborn but Harry had a 50/50 chance being a half blood. In all honesty all he wanted was to be taller than Molly Weaselly, so every time she gave him a hug he wouldn't be smothered in her bosom. Suddenly pain erupted not in his scar but in his heart?... He didn't have time to ponder why before he fell over in pain, he felt like his heart was trying to pump cement out of his system he could feel his heart beating like a bass drum going faster and faster blood oozed from his eyes, nose, mouth and ears clouding his vision and pooling on the floor underneath him. He let out a strangle scream before promptly passing out completely unaware of the red-eyed figure looming over him._

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

Harry felt like he had been torn in half and glued back together again. For all those who don't know,that isn't a pleasant feeling at all. He opened his vivid green eyes and immediately knew something was wrong, he was no longer at the Dursely's laying in a pool of his own blood but, in a room decorated in Slytherin color's he was laying in a king sized bed that had black sheets and blankets, his wand was missing and he was wearing a pair of flannel black Pajama bottoms.

Paranoia made itself know and began to urge Harry out of bed despite his body's screams of protest. Harry looked around the room and spotted no room just a bathroom and a book shelf._ Had he been captured by death eater's during the night? Were the Hell is the order and Dumbledore? are the Dursely's still alive?_

Question's zoomed through Harry's mind at 100 mph as he walked around the room ignoring the constant ache and pains in his bones. Then He remembered last night was his Sixteenth birthday! He prayed to Merlin that he gained a few inches as he half jogged and half limped into the bathroom to get a good look at himself.

_Now Lets have a quick mini lesson. Accidental magic usually occurs in young magical children and normally stop at the age of twelve. Now our green Eyed hunk isn't a normal wizard is he ladies?_

So when he saw his reflection the bathroom door blew off and the mirror he was looking into cracked. Harry Didn't look like Harry anymore. His usual rat's nest of dark brown hair, was now a midnight black version of curly chaos, his features seemed to be chiseled out of marble and his Killing curse colored eyes now contained flecks of coal, his scar was still present but not as angry looking, plus he gained a few inches how many?

Who knows, but he was much taller than before he thought of the look on Ron's mother's face the next time he hugged him and smirked before wiping the expression off his face. For a minute he looked like...

He was pulled from his thoughts as his now sensitive ear's heard the sound of a door closing and foot steps coming his way. Harry froze and picked up a shard of glass that had fallen loose from the mirror when it cracked and braced himself, seconds later Thomas Nott Sent a stunner into the bathroom aiming for Harry. He Easily ducked and threw the shard of glass out of instinct.

When he heard a wet cough he exited the bathroom and found a bleeding Nott on the floor with a glass shard embedded in the man's chest, he immediately noticed the ebony door's that had appeared and almost just almost dashed towards them without a plan of action.

Harry Stopped and removed the wounded man's wand and stunned the man just in case, he took his shoes and his shirt and robes that were only a tad too big and placed on the man's death eater mask that he found in his robes and exited the room with the wand clutched in his hand, he headed in a random direction making sure to stick to the shadows.

He walked down the Dank hallway his mind processing bits and pieces of information. So as Harry walked three thing's became very evident to him;

-_ James potter wasn't his birth father._

_- He was in DE territory _**not**_ being tortured by Bellatrix and Voldemort._

_- He felt Pretty damn powerful that he just killed a notorious death eater with a shard of glass._

Then as He turned left down another corridor that looked just like the last he heard voices _"Our lord hasn't been seen at all today"_ Hissed the voice of Lucius Malfoy Harry narrowed his eyes at the person he was talking to it was none other than Peter Pettigrew._"S-S-so?"_ Worm tail Stuttered out _"You Fool If he isn't pleased we all will pay with a round of crucio's"_ Snapped the blonde, Worm tail Opened his mouth to say something stupid I'm sure, but he saw Harry Standing by the corner.

He swaggered from his hiding place much like how the young Malfoy heir swagger's About the school. He tried to give them a mocking smile but it came out rather as if he was baring his teeth like some feral animal, Malfoy Sr. gave him a cold gaze and Worm tail seemed to be moments away from Pissing himself. _"Gentlemen..."_ he hissed out sounding cold to his own ear's.

Of course they didn't respond not that Harry was expecting a response, he paid very little attention To Lucius Malfoy keeping his eye's on The pathetic excuse of a man, Much like how a Boa would watch it's prey, Ha the irony, he silently walked pass making sure to shove Worm tail roughly against the wall with his shoulder _" See you around,"_ He hissed in his ear.

When Worm tail whimpered, Harry could not could not help but shiver in delight. Power over another being, being able to instill fear in another seemed rather appealing at the moment,especially when the tub of lard your terrorizing is the cause of all the mayhem in your life. He continued to walk not wanting to waste time, he silently headed down the Halls, minute's later when he seemed to be walking in a circle he growled in frustration and kicked the wall. When a Door appeared where he had kicked he almost laughed.

The tall double door's looked menacing all by themselves with out the help of knowing what may be behind them, but instead of being afraid Harry bounced on the Balls of his feet in excitement, he was so close to finding his wand he could feel it.

Harry braced himself and kicked open the door's , Harry smiled Voldemort himself sat upon his own throne of skull's and bones he took notice of the slick substance coating the floors.

Voldemort's inner circle most likely, surrounded him all of them bowing, Voldemort sneered and his follower's wasted no time in attacking him, they whipped around casting all sorts of spells.

But instead of running away like the reasonable Part of Harry's mind suggested he ran towards the spells sliding on his knee's just before the spells could touch him he laid back taking the corny move from one of the muggle movies he saw His fat cousin watching when they were little.

But the move worked not one spell grazed him he smoothly got onto his feet and began casting spell's of the top of his head "Diffindo!" He roared the spell cut through the Death eater's like Butter he killed five and injured three, he narrowly avoided a AK and cast a reducto, and the oddest part was that he was completely unaware of the hysterical giggle's that escaped his lips when he killed a DE, he couldn't feel the wild smile on his lips, he just felt...relived to be in a normal scenario.

* * *

**Guys I know Im a bad writer but Hey? give me a chance?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

Previously:"_Diffindo!" He roared the spell cut through the Death eater's like Butter he killed five and injured three, he narrowly avoided a AK and cast a reducto he was completely unaware of the hysterical giggle's that escaped his lips when he killed a DE,he couldn't feel the wild smile on his lips, he just felt... relived to be in a normal scenario._

* * *

Harry's adrenaline rush began to die down when he realized no more hex's were flying his way,eye's clouded with unfamiliar blood lust, blood that wasn't his own stained the side of his face. He suddenly heard booming laughter that made the dark part of his mind want to giggle, it was pleased that it wasn't the only one who enjoyed the slaughter. Harry turned to face the source of the noise – Lord Voldemort, red eyes bore into coal speckled emerald-green ones, Harry's eye twitched. '' My wand?" He hissed In a mockingly polite tone.

Voldemort sat in a seemingly relaxed position.

" _I'm not surprised you escaped,"_ Voldemort drawled and twirled his wand in his pale spider-like finger's

" _But you took so..bloody.. long"_ Voldemort mocked back "What do you want with me?" Harry growled and began to make his thought's known aloud. "_ If you wanted me dead you would have killed me yourself, if you wanted me alive, I would probably be locked up in the dungeon's with Bellatrix for company.."_ Harry huffed in annoyance _" I'm going to let you figure that out for yourself..."_

Voldemort's eye's glinted in amusement Harry eyed Voldemort with suspicion and his mind reviewed any interaction's he had with Voldemort in his entire life. Then it hit him like a bag of Brick's but he didn't let that show on his face..

Back in Second year, the diary, the younger version of Tom Riddle.. This morning when he smirked into the bathroom mirror...he couldn't possibly be.. his mother would never... Is she even his mother? Harry wanted to scream and kick and shout! he wanted something to blow up! he wanted answers! But hey why tell him anything huh? After all he's just the boy-who-lived to almost die every school year. A sneer began to make itself apparent on his chiseled face _" It's not true my mother would never..."_ he narrowed his eye's at Voldemort The Dark lord smirked _" Of course the light's best charms mistress would never do such a thing.." _he mocked before sitting up in his throne and hissing _" but the same couldn't be said for Bellatrix Black"_ One of the Mahogany throne room door's blew off.

" _No..."_

"_Yesss.."_

" _It Doesn't add up..the prophecy.."_

" _Prophecy's are made everyday and only small amount ever come true."_

" _Dumbledore.."_

"_Lied."_

_Voldemort looked thoughtful for a moment before saying with a smirk,_

" _It shouldn't be so hard for you to believe..you have her laugh.."_

_Voldemort waved his wand over himself Revealing a Pale skinned raven haired, red-eyed man_

"_And my_ looks"

Harry's left eye twitched, the only sign that he understood the word's coming out of Voldemort's mouth, the man no longer looked like a spawn of Godzilla and the devil but like a human being aside from the blood-red eyes, They looked exactly alike not the way he used to look like James Potter alike, But the similarities were there, The same wavy Black hair that seemed to be capable of swallowing up the light, the same marble like feature's and deathly pale skin.

Harry's sensitive ear's caught the sound of multiple foot steps marching this way, most likely Voldemort's inner circle " Your Minions are coming and we both seem to be in a compromised state" Harry said coolly arching a perfect eyebrow. His mood swinging out of shock and back into a neutral state. Voldemort transfigured a skull into a black cloak and tossed it into the air Harry simply retrieved it with a quick accio and tossed it on along with the hood of the cloak.

He looked back up a Voldemort who was now back to his butt ugly self. The Death eater's entered the room Harry Recognized only two Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy. The Death eater's took notice of all the dead bodies assuming the Dark Lord Was angry and the outer circle had to pay the price then they noticed one still standing figure and narrowed their eyes. _"My Lord is every thing all right?"_ Bellatrix Lestrange asked her voice smooth and barely hiding her disappointment in missing the slaughter. Voldemort smiled well-tried to but it came out as if he was flashing his pointed teeth at Bellatrix

'_' everything is fine_" Voldemort hissed Harry wouldn't even look in Bellatrix's general direction he had his emerald-green orbs locked onto Voldemort's form "_ You all are dismissed Bella Stay Behind._" Voldemort said twirling his wand simply itching to cruico somebody. The inner circle scuttled out leaving the three alone, Voldemort met Harry's eye's giving him a silent message, moments later Harry removed his hood, Bella's face immediately went blank not daring to show the emotion that bubbled up Harry finally met Bellatrix's Gaze.

Voldemort watched on observing Bella mainly.

The Dead Silence was broken by her insane laughter she ran her hands through her mess of dark curls her infectious laughter making the corner of Harry's mouth curl up. Harry noticed Voldemort looked human again, Harry didn't know if he should be pleased or pissed. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see Bella's hand until it was too late.

She ran her Nimble fingers through his dark waves an insane smile still on her lips she locked eyes with Harry, and whispered as if she was afraid that if she spoke to loud he would shatter into dust "_ I knew it... I knew you were alive... I could feel it.." _Her voice rose a bit_ "Now that you have been found... The people who took you will have hell to pay."_ She hissed venom coating each word.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING :c I've been Busy...I'm 13 and trying to pick a high school... but still that's no excuse! so srry _**

_Disclaimer: I do not own H.P_

_Previously:__ She ran her Nimble fingers through his dark waves an insane smile still on her lips she locked eyes with Harry, and whispered as if she was __afraid that if she spoke to loud he would shatter into dust "I knew it... I knew you were alive... I could feel it..." Her voice rose a little bit "Now that you've have been found...The people who took you will have hell to pay." She hissed venom coating e__ach word._

Voldemort smirked "_Spoken like a true mother..."_ he murmured to Bella She removed her pale hand from his mess of waves and his scar suddenly became visible and Bellatrix reared back as if she had been burned.

"_It isn't possible..."_ she hissed and glared daggers at Voldemort _"That's what I said."_ Harry replied with a smirk before turning towards Voldemort, Both awaiting answers. _" Follow me"_ Voldemort said and led the two out of the throne room and Into his personal quarter's the inner circle death eaters had already left for home, allowing them to walk freely without glamor's through the manor.

Once at two oak Mahogany door's Voldemort hissed_ "Where there isss Light... there will alway'sss be Darknesss" _Harry was the only one who understood what Voldemort had hissed. Once inside Voldemort lead the duo toward a sitting area, but no one sat down. Voldemort looked at Bella _"It is possible, unexpected but very possible, just another trick up the old man's sleeve, start from the beginning Bella."_ Bellatrix began telling the tale. "_I was Malarvo's first follower I could see that he had something brewing, always leaving the dormitories in the middle __of the night, manipulating the crowds to his advantage, the only Slytherin to talk to Gryffindor's…then in a blur he went from manipulating the crowds to slaughtering them." _She finished with a cruel smile her eye's glittering.

Voldemort then took over,_ "W__ith you at my side of course, a few years later you were born... we had you in our care for 3 weeks before our hideout was raided, a spy had leaked information to the order during the raid it was only you Bella and I who were at the manor, we couldn't do m__uch against thousand's so we slowed them down and went to retrieve you from your nursery... when we got there you were gone. 900 Muggle loving fool's died that night." _Voldemort said bitterly his icy voice would have make goose flesh rise upon his arms if he was normal...

Bella seemed furious and harry didn't know what he felt about on the matter and furrowed his brow. Bellatrix saw his facial expression and snapped _"Don't you dare think that you aren't mine!"_ she half screeched half bellowed _"I pushed you __out of me!" She growled "I know every fiber of your being!"_ her eye twitched and Voldemort smirked

"_Okay then. What do we do now?"_ Harry asked his voice breaking the brief silence. _"We make our mark on the Wizarding the world" _Voldemort said icily_, "But f__irst as a Slytherin heir you need to be initiated into the Slytherin Line"_ Bellatrix chose that moment to leave, not wanting her 'Husband' to begin worrying. Leaving Father and Son Alone.

Harry forced his mind to a halt and began processing the information at a pace he would be able to absorb, the constant mood swings, in not just himself but also in the people around him it must be genetic… he assumed. So far it turns out James Potter And Lilly Potter are not his parent's His Mother just happened to be an insane escaped convict/ mass murder and his father was even worse than that, but oddly enough Harry couldn't bring himself to care, the realization that he actually had a family _(No matter how twisted it may be)_ Living and breathing family members who seemed to care about him and honestly he couldn't care less that they were once out for his blood. It was in the past.

Harry looked down at the blood staining his fingers and for a moment he felt bad that he had killed hundreds but hey maybe it's also genetics? He fit right in to the little family. Three murders, two wanted criminals and the once Golden Boy of the light. Yes once. Call it what you want betrayal, being a traitor, but blood is thicker

Than water right?

_**Remus Pov**_

_***At the Order of the Phoenix **__**Hideout**_*****

"_Im Afraid That I have some bad news..." _Dumbledore said sadly the blue twinkle in his eyes missing I looked around, didn't see anyone missing, Did Voldemort strike again? Sirius sat next to me just as confused and worried as me. _"Young Harry Is m__issing from his relatives home, the blood wards fell yesterday"._ My breath caught in my throat my chest felt heavy and the world before me seemed to be spinning…No not my pup, not Harry… around me the order was panicking people stood up in outrage, Sirius was silent his head was hung, his dirty long black hair hid his face from view. My wolf stirred before howling out in pain and sorrow for the loss of its pup, I absentmindedly noticed every one fall silent as Dumbledore began to speak, I blocked out the old man's words. Year after Year I've heard stories of Harry's Dangerous encounters with the dark lord, from slaying a giant snake, to fighting a possessed man, something no child should have to do.

And it was all Dumbledore's fault everything! Who sends a Child to fight their own battles?

My Usual calm demeanor went up in flames, as my wolf clawed its way to the surface.

"_Coward."_ I snarled my Navy blue eyes flashing to amber yellow _"This is your fault! Instead of keeping him safe you left him with humans! M__uggles! The very one's that The Dark lord Slaughters on a Daily basis's! You claim to be full of wisdom... You're nothing but a fraud!" _I snapped bitterly. The Order gasped _"Now Remus…"_ Dumbledore chided… _"Remus Nothing, You say you're trying to save the W__izarding world to win this war. When you can't even keep a child safe! We are not your playthings if anything I would hope you would have kept your prized Savior safe! You Fool"_ I snarled my nails elongating into sharp claws _"Don't you dare talk to Albus t__hat way!"_ Molly shrieked I stood up from the table quickly losing my self-control; the order members began to draw their wands, I was pulled back into reality when Sirius grasped my clawed hand in his own, he look worn and tired, the usual charisma and crude humor missing he looked old… I looked down ashamed at my lack of self-control _"Remus..._" Sirius whispered his voice dry. Everything is falling apart, everyone is dying…

I couldn't handle it all, but my wolf was more than happy to share the burden, so something happened that I didn't expect, I felt the usual sharp pain in my spine but then it all ceased and I was on all fours running out the god forsaken house. I could hear the sound of another set of paws following me, Sirius… Harry will be found, not matter what the price. And god please, have mercy on whoever decides to stand in my way…


	4. Poll

**Beta Request/ Parings  
**

_Hello it's Rosie don't worry I'm not discontinuing the story I'm just in the need of a beta... as you can see my work need's a bit of a touch up? _

_So PLEASE! Inbox me please,please, And Is it possible to have more than one beta? If it is i would like 3 ._. That would be awesome._

_and please excuse my ignorance of how the beta thingy works so Like if you become my beta..how do you look over my work? Stuff like that. SO_

_Please help me out!_

_Love Rosie_

**Idea Suggestions**

_Okay so I'm at a cross road, Parings need to be decided so please help me out.  
_

_**For Harry:** Daphene GreenGrass?, Luna Love-good? an Oc,or you can come up with your own suggestion **any girl except Hermione** **and Ginny** I HATE GINNY and I can't see Herms being able to keep up with sadistic harry so..._

_**For Remus :** Nymphadora Tonks (Hoped I spelled that right), Or an OC, don't really know of any female's that is within Remus age group..(Sorry Remmy can't have hi robbing the cradle..)_

**_For Sirius: I DO NOT HAVE A CLUE_**

_**For Neville :** Okay here's the Issue felt like Luna and him would be a good couple, but If you guy's feel like Luna would be better off with Harry... then okay. But Don't want Poor Neville to be single ;l Suggestions?  
_

**_* ALSO DO YOU GUY'S THINK SEVERUS SHOULD BE DARK OR LIGHT?*_**

**_** IF HE'S LIGHT HE WILL BE KILLED FYI**_**

**_Thank's a bunch for taking the time to read this your suggestions and thoughts are welcomed! 3  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_ A/N_ **_Guys I'm so sorry for the hold up, I had to go to NY for a funeral my grandmother's uncle died, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anyways I have a beta! whoop! Her Name is Coleby and she's a genius 3 anyways enjoy Im going to post the pairings up soon!_

_AND DESPITE MY LATENESS PLEASE REVIEW!_

_- Rose_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own HP_**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**__ couldn't handle it all, but my wolf was more than happy to share the burden, so something happened that I didn't expect, I felt the usual sharp pain in my spine but then it all ceased and I was on all fours running out the god forsaken house I could hear the sound of another set of paws following me, Sirius… Harry will be found, not matter what the price and god please, have mercy on whoever decides to stand in my way…_

**_Harry POV  
_**

I looked down at the dried blood that caked my hands, the silence was deafening. I flicked a piece of dried blood out from underneath my nail when the cause of the bloodshed hit me-my wand!

I looked back up into the ruby red eyes of Voldemort._"My wand?"_ I questioned, my face, I hoped, was stoic.

Voldemort smirked, obviously amused at my erratic behavior.

He pulled my ivory wand from his black robes, I grasped it eagerly and almost smiled when I felt the familiar purr of magic.

The brother to my wand was held by the man who stood before me now. How ironic it was, that I should end up with this wand.

I was told that I should use it to defeat the man, that in all actuality I should now call father. But as I looked down at the intricately designed wand in my hands, I realized I didn't want to fulfill the so claimed prophecy that said I had to kill my father.

I wanted a family. And light or dark, it would be my family.

I gripped my wand tightly slightly ashamed of my desperation for a family, There was no way in hell that I was going back to the light as twisted as it is. I glanced up at my father with my mind set.

"I'm here for good you know..." I said quietly unsure of how to put what I was feeling into words. My father was still silent

"I don't care about the light any more, or Dumbledore and his Order of Fried Chickens." I was quickly developing an intense hatred for one Albus Dumbledore: the man who took me away from my family.

"Good." That was all he said. For a moment we just stood in the silence, and I took the chance to sort through my thoughts.

"Are you still intent on the genocide of muggles?" I asked curiously.

"You don't understand the reason I dislike muggles, do you? Harry how many muggles do you think there are?" He asked.

I furrowed my brow, "Over 6 million probably."

"And how many wizards and witches do you think there are?"

"Not a lot." I shrugged.

"So based on your experience with the muggles you were placed with the night James and Lily Potter were killed, how do you think muggles would react to the existence of wizarding kind?"

"The Dursleys hated me because I was different, because they couldn't understand magic. Multiply that at a large scale..." I paused.  
"We would probably go to war and perish because there are more muggles than wizards." I replied bitterly.

"Dumbledore is trying to expose us all trying to befriend the muggles. He will be the cause of our extinction."

I wanted to laugh out loud, who would have thought huh? Voldemort trying to save the wizarding world.

"At this rate killing Dumbledore seems to be the only solution, the man refuses to open his eyes to the truth. Most likely after your initiation we can begin to take the old man down." Voldemort said.

"Dumbledore's reputation seems to be his most prized possession. It makes me sick how people treat the man like a god." I sneered.

Voldemort's ruby red eyes flashed. "Indeed. We will start by ruining his reputation," He stated.

"With no one believing him, no supporters, no nothing; less people will follow him and his ideals" I added smirking.

* * *

_**Yes I know the ending is wack but the next chapter will contain Harry being recognized as Slytherin's Heir amongst other things!  
**_


End file.
